Camping
by writeyourlove
Summary: Being rewritten!
1. Prologue: Time to Go

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Cassandra Clare, except the plot. That's mine ;)**

Basically, they're camping. I thought this would be pretty funny to see what would happen. xP

This is my first fanfic ever.

I've gone through and edited this now, it's been updated :)  
If you've read this before 20th June, it's changed!  
**  


* * *

**

**CPOV**

Isabelle bounced into Clary's bedroom, eyes bright with excitement.

_She looks too happy, its scaring me... _Clary thought, _what could she be up to?_

"Hey Iz -" Clary started to say before she was cut off by Isabelle's babbling voice.

"This is going to be so exciting, Clary! Quick, grab a bag and pack! We're all going camping, not exceptions. Mom and Dad aren't coming and it'll be for 3 nights." Her voice was firm, as if it was telling her she was trapped and if she had to be kidnapped to make her go, she would be.

"But I have to -" Isabelle's glare made her stop and begin to backtrack. "I _said_ no exceptions. I _mean_ no exceptions. Pack. We're leaving in 2 hours; meet us in the library when you're ready."

"Ok. 2 hours. Got it." Isabelle left, shutting the door behind her.

_Isabelle just said _all_ of them were going camping. That means Jace, too... _This piece of information brightened her outlook magnificently about the whole concept of camping.

"Oh, I've got to tell mom." Clary hardly noticed that she had spoken aloud. Since her mother had been awoken by Magnus and they had returned from their trip to Idris, she wasn't yet used to having to keep her mother updated with where she was. Clary had to keep Luke informed until then.

She picked up her phone and called her mother, Jocelyn; it answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Clary hesitated for a moment. _Would she allow this?_ She thought before continuing, "can I please go camping with the Lightwoods for a few days? It won't be far away or anything, we're staying close and the only thing we'll be in danger of is Isabelle's cooking."

Jocelyn sighed tiredly before answering. "Sure, honey, as long as it isn't too far away or anything."

"Thanks, Mom, love you."

"Have fun, Clary. Love you, too."

With her mother's approval under her belt, Clary began to pack.

**JPOV**

Jace lay on his bed, bags packed and ready to go camping. He hadn't been camping since he was 7; his father had taken him one day.

_He wasn't my father_, Jace thought bitterly.

_He used me, he had a son_.

Jace knew better than to dwell on that topic, he shouldn't think about it, it was in the past.

_How did Isabelle get me into camping? _At the thought, as if it was waiting, on cue, the image of Clary camping popped up and danced in his head, making him smirk.

_Ahh... that's how she got me camping..._very_ interesting.  
__  
Wait a minute, who's cooking?_With a sudden terrifying horror, Jace jumped to his feet and ran to find Isabelle.

This is going to be

**CPOV**

Clary riffled through her drawers, feeling annoyed. _I could have sworn I left it here_, she thought.

Seeking out her favourite jumper from its hiding place didn't seem to be working, so she gave up and settled with the second option; it's not that she couldn't find it, it just didn't want to co-operate with her to allow her to find it... _or_ it was at Luke's.

She picked up her phone and slid it in her pocket, praying it was fully charged. She hated camping. This would be _very_ interesting. Grabbing her bag that was now bursting at the seams and throwing her emerald travelling coat over her shoulder, she headed towards the library.

**JPOV**

"It's about time you finally arrived, Clary," spoke Jace, his voice full of teasing and mischief – a very dangerous combination if in the possession of Jace, "we were thinking you were hoping we'd leave without you. Not very likely."

"Oh haha, very funny, Jace," replied Clary with sarcasm.

Jace couldn't help but notice her glowing eyes; by looking at them it was clear he was the only reason she was going. _Something they both felt was mutual_, he thought.

"Isabelle, tell us you're not cooking while we're camping. If you are, we're all going to become anorexic for a few days until the torture is over," Jace spoke, his voice serious.

"Oh boo-hoo, Jace. I'm sure you'll be able to survive a few nights while I cook."

Jace, Alec and Clary's faces both fell into similar, horrified looks that looked as if they were tortured.

"Oh, please, no! Don't do it, Isabelle!"

"Well I don't see either of you offering to cook. It's not like you know how to either."

"Maybe me and Alec don't, but Clary does." He turned to look at her with a smile playing on his lips. Clary looked shocked, her sparkling green eyes meeting his. He willed her to see the message in them begging her to cook. Jace could feel that she stared for a moment longer than necessary and smiled at this.

"Sure, whatever. I'll cook."

"Thank you for saving us from another near-death experience," Jace winked and gave her a quick chaste kiss.

"Fine," Isabelle said curtly, "Get your bags and go to the elevator, we're leaving." Slightly confused, Alec looked at his sister.

"How?"

"We're driving," she replied as if it was the simplest answer in the universe.

Clary frowned. "But Isabelle, you don't know_ how to drive._"

"We'll see about that."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I must say, I don't envy them for getting to handle Isabelle's driving! Should I write about it?**

PLEASE REVIEW! I take all types of compliments and constructive criticism.  
And if some spaces aren't in the right spot, it's because we somehow managed to get something stuck under the spacebar button. Helpful.  
This chapter feels really small to me after currently being addicted to stories with a chapter being 15 pages in word... It's only 2. xP

**Miracle. I figured out the linerule. It only took me, what, 10 attempts?**

**

* * *

**


	2. Just So You Know

Hey guys!  
To any of you who honestly want to strangle me for not updating when I've promised to, feel free. I only recently starting coming back on FF for the first time in nearly a year. I must say, I'm hooked again. I've had a pretty busy life the past year. I've learned a bit, grown a lot and matured. I honestly can't believe I was 13 when I started this story. It shows - the writing is appalling! I'd started to re-write the first chapter a while ago and I went to work on it then to update it, but I realised I lost it when I had a disastrous hard drive crash earlier this year. So, I'm going to work on this as soon as possible. Screw school (;  
The totally refurbished first chapter should be up in the next week or two. I'll be sure to have it up for Halloween, just for you awesome readers. I know how frustrated I get when stories I'm reading aren't updated, so I can only imagine how you guys feel.  
So, tell me, how did you like Clockwork Angel? I loved it! Having a hard time choosing between Will and Jem; what about you?  
I'll be starting off this story on a new document, so I'll have a totally fresh start. I'll be giving you notice when I update and put it up, not to worry.

- Ella x

PS: If you want to tell me to get my butt into action and WRITE, my twitter is writeyourlove so feel free to hit me up!


End file.
